Love In G Major
by StargateNerd
Summary: Aemilia Jones joined choir to run interference between her sister and Gretchen Beilschmidt, not become rivals with Alice Kirkland! But as time goes on, she can't help but come to like the British girl, and Alice doesn't think too badly of her either... Discontinued on this site, see profile for more details.
1. Chapter 1

Well, I'm sure everyone's been looking forward to this ever since I posted the poll for it! Well, SG-chan's assuming that everyone's looking forward to it, since out of the 9 votes total (really? Only 9 votes?) 3 went to Spellbound being posted first, while the other 6 went to Love in G Major ^^ So here's the first chapter of SG-chan's USUK Nyotalia High school AU!

Wait, we needs a disclaimer *clears throat*Ahem.

I, SG-chan, being of sound mind and body (Ha! that's a laugh), do hereby admit that she does not own Hetalia in any way, shape or form (besides a totally awesome shirt and hopefully an Iggy body pillow for my birthday), and that she does not make any money from this story. She would like to go on further and state that there are some OCs in this story that belong to SG-chan, and also that if you do not like yuri/shoujo-ai, yaoi/shounen-ai, or relationships of any kind, then to pick the back button, because this story contains all three.

Welp, that's done with. Oh, if you want to read the whole summary for this story, it is available on my profile. You gotta scroll down a bit, but it's there. Anywho, read on!

* * *

><p>They say that just the simple flutter of a butterfly's wings can snowball until it starts a hurricane thousands of miles away. I'm not really interested in that sort of thing. Right now I've got one, no, make that two goals.<p>

One, to protect my sister from that Beilschmidt chick who keeps flirting with her. I have no problems with her dating a girl, but I draw the line when she starts getting flirted with by someone who's got a reputation. Two, I'm going to be Alice Kirkland's hero. Why? Well, it's complicated. Let's just say it's a long story and leave it at that.

Oh, you want to know **how** I'm going to be Alice's hero. Well, first I have to convince Maddy I'm not moving in on her turf. After that… it's an open game.

* * *

><p>"Maddy!"<p>

Aemilia Jones, more affectionately known as 'Em' to her family and close friends, slammed the door open to her sister's room. "I'm gonna be joining you in choir!" Aemilia grinned like she had just found the cure for cancer.

Madeleine "Maddy" Williams was less than impressed with her sister's grandstanding. "Leave."

"Wh- but Maddy!" Aemilia whined. "I thought you'd like having the extra company!"

"I'm fine with my 'company' the way it is," Madeleine glowered. "Everyone already pays attention to you Em, why do you want to do this?"

"To protect you, duh!" Aemilia rolled her eyes. "Geez Maddy, you'd think someone as smart as you would be able to tell when I've got an awesomely heroic plan in the works!"

"Is this about Gretchen?" Madeleine sighed as she reclined in her chair. "I told you Em, that's just how she is; she flirts with everybody!"

"Exactly!" the blue-eyed blonde exclaimed. "She should only be flirting with you if she actually means it; I won't let anyone break my little sis's heart!"

"Em, I'm the older one here," Madeleine sighed, a slight blush crossing her face as she played with the end of one long blonde pigtail. She appreciated her sister's attempts to 'help', she really did, but Em was such a character, she could be overwhelming sometimes.

"Only by, like, a minute!" Aemilia retorted flipping her shoulder-length hair back.

"How did you get Mr. Edelstein to let you join anyway?" Maddy asked out of morbid curiosity.

"Hmm? Oh, I ran into his fiancée the other day, asked her if they needed another person and she said I'd be more than welcome."

"Of course," Madeleine muttered to herself. "Just don't upset anyone too much. Please."

"Yeah yeah," Aemilia agreed. "So what do I have to wear?"

* * *

><p>"Birdie!" Gretchen Beilschmidt exclaimed as she saw the blonde girl. "I missed you!" she whined as she hugged her. "Weekends are too long to go without hearing your lovely song."<p>

"G-Gretchen," Madeleine blushed brightly.

"Ahem."

Gretchen looked past her target of affections to see a girl who looked similar to Maddy, in that she had the same expression Madeleine did when she was trying to figure out a particularly difficult section of a song. "Who are you?"

"Aemilia Jones," the girl replied, her expression friendly, save for her eyes. "You can also call me 'your worst nightmare should you hurt my sis' if you like."

Geez, she hadn't seen a smile that hostile since her vati kicked out her old boyfriend Fritz for cheating on her – not that she'd really minded since they really didn't have that spark anymore, but it had scared her. "Listen, Birdie's perfectly safe with me. I don't fuck around like some people do!" She called the last bit over her shoulder.

"So nice to hear what you think of me _ma cherie_!" called a blond boy from the other side of the room. "I think the world of you as well!"

Gretchen responded to this by giving him a one-fingered salute. "I wouldn't touch you with a five-meter pole Francis!" She turned back to Aemilia. "Aside from Frenchie we're all okay. Well, no one can **really **beat how awesome I am, though Sakura comes a close second to Birdie."

"I'm just making sure you don't break my sister's heart!" Aemilia chirped, far too happily for it to have been natural Gretchen realized.

"Hey, you wanna call off your attack dog any time soon?" she inquired soto voce.

"We're stuck with her for the rest of the year," Madeleine sighed.

"Seriously?" the albino complained. "Verdammt, that is no fun!" she pouted at Aemilia. "Birdie, make her go away!"

Madeleine blushed as she felt Gretchen press snugly against her back as she linked her arms around her waist. "C-c'mon Em," she stuttered as she slapped the other girl away. "Let's introduce you to everyone."

"'Kay!" Aemilia agreed, again far too cheerfully for Gretchen's comfort.

"Everyone, this is my sister Aemilia," Madeleine introduced to the group of people scattered throughout the room, most who were already paying attention.

"Hey Tori!" Aemilia greeted a mousy-looking brunette.

"Hello Aemilia," Tori replied. "How was your summer?"

"Awesome, thanks!" Aemilia grinned.

"Like, how do you know her?" the blond boy sitting next to Tori asked.

"We both help out with Peer Tutoring; Aemilia's really good at math," Tori told him.

Ah, I'm so-so," Aemilia grinned sheepishly.

"Ah, so you are Madeleine's sister." The boy Gretchen had been shouting at gave a small bow as he approached them. "Would you give me the pleasure of hearing your voice cry out in song?"

"Don't pay him any mind," Gretchen scoffed as Aemilia's expression darkened and she seemed about two seconds from punching the blond's lights out. "Francis is a manwhore, but he's reliable in a pinch."

"Hola!" the dark-haired boy who accompanied Francis over grinned. "I'm Antonio Carriedo."

"Oh, you're the one Lovino's always talking about!" Aemilia realized.

"You know _mi Lovinito_?" Antonio's expression lit up.

"Yeah, we had Spanish and lunch together third tri of last year. He was always going on about 'that tomato bastard'."

"Aww, _mi pequeñito tomate_ **does** care!" Antonio's grin was blinding as he hugged himself gleefully.

"Yeah Antonio, like, we all know how much you, like, totally love Lovino." The blond who'd asked how Aemilia and Tori knew each other rolled his eyes. "I'm Feliks, Tori's boyfriend."

"Nice to meet ya," Aemilia replied.

"Hey guys, sorry we're late!" A group of four boys entered the room, the foremost grinning while the others wore deadpan expressions. "We ran into some complications-"

"Matthias couldn't find his car keys," a boy who wore a cross-shaped hairpin interrupted as he draped his coat over one of the chairs.

"Lukas!" Matthias whined. "You meanie!"

"Who's she?" the shortest of the four asked, his violet eyes questioning.

"This is my sister Aemilia," Madeleine introduced her. "Em, that's Matthias-"

"Yo!" the first boy grinned.

"-Lukas-"

The boy with the hairpin merely nodded.

"-Nikolas, and Xian." She pointed to the remaining two, identifying the former as the boy who'd asked who Aemilia was, and the latter a dark-haired boy with golden-tinged eyes.

"Pleased to meet you," Xian greeted politely. "Sakura-neechan says that she's picking up Angela and she will be here in a few minutes."

"Thank you Xian," a girl with glasses and long blonde pigtails said as she came out from the teacher's office. She stood in front of Aemilia, giving her a once-over. "You're Aemilia Jones?" she inquired stiffly.

"That's me!" Aemilia grinned.

"Alice Kirkland," the girl introduced herself. "I'm the section leader for the sopranos and altos - that buffoon over there is section leader for the basses and tenors," she muttered, indicating to Francis, who winked and blew Alice a kiss. She wrinkled her nose in reply. "So which part do you sing?" Alice turned her attention back to Aemilia.

"Part? Well, I can sing both high and low," Aemilia replied, scratching her head a little sheepishly. "I've never really thought about it before."

Alice sighed. "All right, then let's do a range check." She sat down at the piano that sat in the middle of the room, and Aemilia followed her over. The pigtailed girl decided to start easy and began the scale at middle C. "Now sing on 'Ah' up the scale," she instructed. "Keep going until it's too uncomfortable for you." Aemilia did so, nervously rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet as Alice made a quick scribble on a notepad on the top of the piano. "Now go down, and stop when it gets too low." Alice made another small note before she turned her gaze to an excitedly nervous Aemilia. "Well, in the end Mr. Edelstein has the last say, but I think he'll agree with me putting you with the altos."

"Yay! Maddy, I get to sing with you!" The blonde glomped her sister.

"Em, we would've sung together even if you weren't an alto," Madeleine sighed.

"Madeleine, could you get your sister caught up on Separate Ways?"

"Sure," Madeleine nodded.

"Wait, the school year hasn't even started and you guys already have a song?" Aemilia wondered.

"It's not just singing you know; we have to learn coreography too, and you have to have the song down pat for that," Feliks explained.

"Mr. Edelstein and his fiancée usually give us free reign over which songs we do so long as they aren't too racy or retro," Matthias gave his input. "Last year we didn't have enough time to fit this one in so we decided to do it this year."

"Hey guys! Sorry we're late!" a short blonde girl exclaimed as she came in, followed by two more silent people that Aemilia recognized from her chem and film classes.

"Hey Sakura, Angie," she greeted.

"Have you joined show choir Amiria-san, or are you simpry here to keep Maderin-san company?" Sakura Honda, a rather quiet girl who took Film Studies with Aemilia, asked.

"Yes to the first," the blonde grinned.

"Are you joining sopranos or altos?" Angela Lang asked.

"Well, Ally says it's really up to Mr. Edelstein but that he'll probably agree with me being an alto."

"My name is Alice, not Ally," Alice rebuked as she tapped Aemilia on the head with a folder.

"You can call me Em if ya want," Aemilia grinned.

Alice rolled her eyes though her cheeks became dusted with light pink. "Here's your folder. Keep you music in here and please don't lose it; sheet music is more expensive than you'd think." Alice glared at the other girl over the tops of her glasses.

"Will do Ally!" Aemilia promised cheerfully.

"My name is Alice! Not Ally or Al or any stupid nickname you come up with; **Alice**!"

The pigtailed girl's eyes were a venemous shade of green and Aemilia briefly wondered if she would start spitting fire. "Yessir Madame Kirkland sir," she agreed solemnly.

For a moment there was utter silence and you could have heard a pin drop.

"We're going to start warm-ups until Ms. Herdevary gets here, and you will **not** call me any sort of diminutive of my first name or I. Will. Gut you. Do I make myself crystal clear?"

"Extremely," Aemilia replied softly.

"Good." Alice's lips turned upward in a smirk. "Let's not have any more of these incidents, hmm?" The rest of the students gathered around the instrument, no on daring to mention the confrontation while it was still fresh in everyone's minds.

The little blonde girl who'd accompanied Sakura and Angela in whispered quickly: "Try not to antagonize her too much; the last time that happened was at a competition down in Albert Lea and we nearly got kicked out."

"Wow, and thanks for the info, um..."

"Oh, Hina'ea," the blonde gripped Aemilia's hand quickly. "Hina'ea Gavai." Aemilia nodded to Hina'ea but didn't get a chance to ask how Alice nearly got kick out of the Albert Lea competition before the group began singing scales.

* * *

><p>So how did it go? Did y'all enjoy it? I hope so.<p>

SG-chan is just realizing now how hard it is going to be to write people singing and dancing. Meh, oh well. She has experience with both so it'll be a bit easier ^^; Oh, the thing about the Albert Lea competition is based off of an experience from eighth grade. Our group got in trouble because we started a chant against Simley during the awards ceremony. Surprisingly enough, we got an award for most spirit -_-;;;

Hina'ea and Angela are state-tans that SG-chan created a while back, and there will be more OCs later on. Not too many, but just a warning for those of you who don't like OCs. I don't think they're too bad or Mary Sues or whatever, but some people might :\

If you have any questions about who's who, then just PM SG-chan, or leave it in a review, which you should do anyway. Review, I mean x3


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, glad everyone's liking the story so far! ^^ The girls sure got off to a rough start, huh? Oh well, they'll get over it ;D Got the disclaimer taken care of last chapter, so SG-chan's just gonna get this out of the way and tell y'all that every chapter will be from a different character's POV (yes, there will be repeats), with all those high school side dramas we all know and love. It'll kind of all tie back to the main story though, centered around Aemilia and Alice.

I'm gonna try to update every two weeks or so with a new chapter. So, hope this chapter's just as good as the first! ^^

* * *

><p>First off, I would like to state that in no way, shape or form did I contribute to us almost getting kicked out of Albert Lea. That mess was <strong>entirely <strong>Francis's fault.

Also, contrary to rumor I do in fact have a soul and heart. It isn't my fault that no one else in this blasted school seems to understand the importance of hard work! Junior year is the most important one in terms of academics, and not everyone can afford $20,000 and upwards tuition for college.

So I work hard, harder than most of the dreadfully lacking student body. I'm not doing that bad in my classes because I don't allow myself to be distracted. Quite frankly, I don't understand why Ms. Herdevary allowed that Jones girl to join; show choir is supposed to be **free** of people who don't care about the music! Most of them are annoying but even Francis cares about the music itself.

* * *

><p>Alice Kirkland had a name that people called her behind her back, and, in one singular, explosive occurrence, to her face: Ice Queen. She was known as someone who was really uptight, and she didn't tolerate foolishness, especially when it came to academics. It wasn't even that she was a teacher's pet; she did things her own way when it came down to it.<p>

Aemilia Jones wasn't too bad of a singer, and as Saturday's rehearsal had went on she'd proven able to pick things up rather quickly. Thus, when she suddenly appeared in Alice's fourth hour, she was more than a little annoyed.

"What the hell are you doing here?" the long-haired blonde hissed.

"I got my third and fourth hour switched," Aemilia explained. "I know we got off on the wrong foot, so I asked around to find out which of the same classes we took and switched." She smiled brightly at Alice who, for once, was speechless. She'd gone out of her way to make sure to get a class with her to apologize?

…Maybe she wasn't that bad.

"Okay, the bell's rung! Jones, chop chop!" Mr. Johansen, the Language Arts teacher, made a shooing motion towards Aemilia. The girl grinned brightly at the man and went back to her seat. Alice watched her sit down two rows over. The boy sitting next to her, Evan or something, leaned over to say something that made her smile.

Alice tuned back into the beginning of Mr. Johansen's lecture about _The Stanger_, a pensive frown on her face.

* * *

><p>"Hey Ally, it looks like we got lunch together!" Aemilia set her things down at the table Alice was sitting at.<p>

"Yes, so it appears," Alice nodded.

"You don't eat the school lunch?" Aemilia asked as Alice opened a brown paper bag.

"No," Alice replied shortly.

"Why? Not like the choices on Mondays?"

"What is this, 20 Questions?" Alice snapped. "I appreciate that you realize the error you made on Saturday, but you're really going over the top here. What do you want from me?"

"Like I told you, I think we got off on the wrong foot," Aemilia repeated. "I just wanted us to start over, so we can be friends."

Alice gave a snort. "Friends? No one wants to be the Ice Queen's **friend**, Jones."

"Well I do," Aemilia insisted. "And I'll keep 'bothering' you until you accept that." The rather dramatic moment was interrupted by Aemilia's stomach growling. "I'll be back once I get food. Don't move my stuff!" Aemilia called over her shoulder as she speed-walked to the lunch lines.

Alice fought down the urge to throw a finger at the other girl. She was better than this; she had more control over her emotions now!

"Hey Alice, are you okay?"

"Hello Isabella," Alice sighed as she rubbed her temples. "And no, I'm not okay."

"What happened?" Isabella Hernandez, a girl from her second hour history class, sat down.

"A quite annoying person wants to be my friend," the blonde muttered.

"So?" what's wrong with that?" Isabella asked, her dark eyes questioning. It wasn't that Isabella wasn't well-liked, but she didn't associate with 'common folk'. Alice supposed this meant she should be honored, but she really didn't care.

"She's annoying," she repeated, as if that explained everything.

"**Everyone** is annoying, _querida_," Isabella chuckled.

"Shut up," Alice muttered.

"Hey, you didn't move my stuff! Awesome!" Aemilia came back with a tray that ontained possibly the greasiest hamburger that Alice had ever seen, causing her to almost visibly recoil in disgust.

"How on Earth can you eat that rubbish?" she asked incredulously.

"It's not that bad," Aemilia shrugged. "Who's this?"

"Isabella Hernandez," the other girl introduced herself. "You are Alice's annoyance?"

"Well, I'd prefer the term 'friend', but if you're going according to her, then yeah, I guess I am. Name's Aemilia Jones." The blonde stuck her hand out.

"Charmed," Isabella drawled as she took the proffered limb. "Weren't you on the football, sorry, **soccer** team last year?"

"Yeah, midfielder and sometimes offense," Aemilia smiled wanly. She didn't say anything more on the subject, choosing instead to dig into her food.

Isabella raised an eyebrow but said nothing. "Well, I'd better get my own food," she said and rose, leaving the table in a slightly awkward silence.

"You said you don't do 'friends'; who's Isabella then?" Aemilia asked.

Alice noted gratefully that she'd at least swallowed her food before speaking. "She was held back a year in history, and deems me as 'interesting' enough to socialize with."

"That's kind of part of the definition of a friend," Aemilia teased.

"Oh shut it," Alice rebuked before she started to eat her sandwich. "Why on Earth are you so determined to be my friend anyway?"

"I honestly think we got off on the wrong foot," Aemilia replied. "You seem like a cool person and I don't want to ruin a possible friendship just cause I was being me."

Alice chuckled. "You do realize that's probably a terrible excuse?"

Aemilia grinned unrepentantly. "Plus your accent's really cute."

Alice sputtered slightly. She'd gotten all sorts of… 'compliments' from Francis regarding her voice, and this was the first time she'd heard such a thing from a girl. "Just please tell me you don't find **French** accents attractive."

"Can't say that I have," Aemilia mused. "Would this have anything to do with the metro Frenchie?"

Alice **almost** did a spit-take. "I believe that is the first time I've ever heard that particular description applied to him," the pig-tailed girl admitted. "It is quite appropriate however."

"Glad to see you two didn't kill each other while I was gone," Isabella chuckled as she returned. "Blood is so hard to clean up."

"We've found something in common!" Aemilia grinned.

"Oh?" Isabella raised an eyebrow.

"Mutual distaste for the French," Alice drawled with a smirk.

"Ah, he means well," Isabella clucked her tongue. "He's just a bit of an unrelenting pervert."

"Oxymoron much?" Aemilia laughed.

"Big words," Alice acknowledged. "You aren't as much of an idiot as other Americans are."

"Hey, I'm in Honors Lit aren't I?" Aemilia pouted. "You're so mean Ally."

"I told you, it's Alice!"

* * *

><p>Alice sighed as she packed her things in her backpack. She didn't want to admit it, but maybe she had been wrong about the Jones girl. She seemed to possess some small modicum of intelligence and she <strong>had<strong> apologized after all. The pig-tailed girl took out her water bottle from the top shelf, her backpack slung over her opposite shoulder. Time for her favorite part of the day.

"Hello Mr. Edelstein," Alice greeted Ethion High's music teacher. He taught both vocal and instrumental music, and despite his stern demeanor, was kind once you got to know him.

"Good afternoon Ms. Kirkland," the dark-haired man replied. "How was your weekend?"

"It was all right," Alice said. "I've been working on _Quella Fiamma_, and I've most of the chorus down."

"All right, let's go through it," Edelstein nodded. He gave her the first note before she started to sing.

"_Quella fiamma che m'accende, quella fiamma che m'accende. Piace tanto all'alma mia, piace tanto all'alma mia, che giammai s'estinguera, s'estinguera, s'estinguera. Piace tanto all'alma mia, che giammai s'estinguera, s'estinguera, che giammai s'estinguera, s'estinguera, s'estinguera."_

"You've progressed quite far in just a week. You're having a bit of difficulty going low enough the last measure or two."

"Yes, it's a bit difficult going down nearly a complete octave," Alice admitted.

"It's still a good start," Edelstein reassured her. "And you do have until April. Have you picked out your other two songs for Solo Ensemble yet?"

"No, though I'm thinking of using something from either Rent or Les Mis for the musical theater piece. Even if it is French, it has good music." Edelstein stifled a smile at Alice's slight Francophobia. It was at least good to know she wouldn't let a prejudice stand in pursuing her musical career. "I haven't come across a proper pop piece yet."

"Alice, the point of popular music is that it isn't proper. The public loves a bit of chaos in everyday life, some deviation. That's what the genre is about. And remember, it doesn't have to be that autotuned garbage the radio spews nowadays; popular music is really anything from the 20th and 21st century that isn't classical."

"All right," Alice nodded to herself.

"Do you feel the need to go over anything else today?"

"No, I think that's all. Will you tell Ms. Herdevary I said hello?"

"Yes I will," the dark haired man smiled. "Drive safely now."

"I will," Alice smiled. She stowed her sheet music in her folder, which she then slipped in her bag. _Should I use something from Rent?_ she wondered as she walked down the hall. _It's pretty popular, and other people would want to use songs from it. Then again, the same could go for Les Mis. Maybe I should just choose a good piece from a less popular piece. Maybe something from Phantom of the Opera? _

"Watch out there!" Mr. Darwin, one of the nicer custodians warned her as he came down the hall with a cart of cleaning supplies.

"Sorry!" Alice apologized. She noticed that in addition to the various band-aids he usually sported, there was now one across his nose. _I_ _wonder what he did this time_, she thought curiously before her mind turned back to her songs. _Well, I've got a week to think it over before my next lesson._

* * *

><p>No, that was not fem!Spain in there; that was Portugal, who SG-chan has always pictured as being a sassy bitch, even if Portugal turns out to be a guy ;3 Australia appeared courtesy of Lightwolfheart's request. She didn't want to see him playing American football, so he became the janitor x3<p>

Some interesting facts about this chapter:

_Quella Fiamma_ is a song my classmate Micaela is singing for Solo Ensemble. If you're interested in the song, sheet music can be found here (http: / / artsongcentral . com / wp-content / uploads / 1ais078 . pdf) and you can listen to a very good recording of it here (http: / / www . youtube . com / watch?v = 571e7euEZL4). It just sounded like a piece England would sing ^^

Solo Ensemble is something we do in Minnesota (pretty sure other states probably do it too, but I honestly don't know) where it's not quite a competition, as you're really only competing against yourself. You've got a few pieces that you sing in front of judges and they critique you. My choir teacher requires us to have a musical theater piece, a pop piece and a classical piece.

Also, _The Stranger_ is a piece of shit. SG-chan had to read it for her LA class last year. Not fun. Not to mention the teacher's okay, but pretty strict...

Kay, done with trivia! ^^ Hope everyone liked this chapter, and ooh!

SG-chan has her own Tumblr now, so if you want to poke her, or say hi to her, or just randomly mess with her, drop by www . sgchan . tumblr . com ^^ Seriously, I wanna get to know the fans of my Hetalia stories, just like I got to know the fans of my DCMK fics! ^^

Oh, and happy Ides of March, Pi Day, and White Day too~


	3. Chapter 3

Ah ha ha, I'm sorry this is so late! What with the play, and then the con, and then Holy Week, I completely forgot about posting this chapter ^^;; Anyway, first time writing phonetically how Japan speaks in the dub, so bear with me -_-;; Also, reading the chapter aloud might be beneficial. What possessed me to write it like that anyway?

Oh, and for future reference:

Kim Ya - North Korea

Lan - Fem!Hong Kong

As for why there's both versions of Hong Kong, it is because I couldn't decide whether I wanted regular or Nyotalia HongIce. So we've got both ^^

Anywho, done with the bitching, on with the chappie! ^_^

* * *

><p>It's quite interesting, having Amiria-san in choir. She's in my firm-studies crass, and she is quite energetic, arways going on about somesing she has watched. She's very creative when it comes to sharing our reports, and she arways seems to fit ariens in zere somehow. I wonder just why exactry she joined us; after arr, she used to go on and on about how much she roved soccer. Maybe if I get some time rater I'rr ask her.<p>

* * *

><p>Sakura Honda had a set schedule. She woke up every day at 5:30 a.m. She took five minutes to wake up fully before she went to go use the bathroom before Yong Soo and Kim Ya woke up. The twins always caused such a ruckus wherever they went.<p>

"Ohayo gozaimasu," she would say to Chun-Yun as her eldest cousin, who woke up the earliest, ended her time using the bathroom.

"Zao shang hao," Chun-Yun would reply, her golden eyes still slightly sleepy.

Sakura then took twenty to twenty-five minutes – usually five to brush her teeth, and fifteen for her shower. By the time she was done, Xian would be up, with Lan trailing not too far behind. After that she would go back to her room to dry her hair while booting up her laptop so she could update her blog. In between getting dressed she quickly typed up the latest response to one of the RPs she had going on her Tumblr. By 6:10 a.m. she was usually checking her e-mail, Youtube, and Fanfiction account. The next half hour would be spent updating and getting updated.

At 6:30 a.m. on the nose a raucous K-pop song started playing in the room next to hers, and a minute later Kim Ya and Yong Soo would begin fighting over whose fault it was their alarm didn't go off at 6:00.

Sakura wondered if they would ever figure out that Chun-Yun was the one changing their alarm so that everyone else could have a somewhat quiet morning.

She would then go downstairs to get something to eat, accompanied by Lan, who was faster at dressing than her twin. Breakfast passed in a quiet manner as Xian joined them. Chun-Yun came into the kitchen about 6:50 a.m., asking if anyone needed a ride to school early. Sometimes Sakura would go with her if she needed to work on costumes for the group. Otherwise, Chun-Yun would go by herself to the daily council meetings she had to attend. A few minutes later Yong Soo and Kim Ya would tumble down, arguing about anything and nothing. Lan and Xian would exchange eye rolls while Sakura merely finished eating.

By 7:05 a.m. she would be done eating and ready to go when her boyfriend, Heracles Karpusi, pulled up on his motorcycle. They exchanged a morning kiss before he gave her his spare helmet, and she would hug him from behind as they rode to school. Usually they would go to the cafeteria uninterrupted, where Heracles would eat and Sakura would watch him.

This morning was different in the arrival of Heracles's self-proclaimed rival/archenemy.

"Yo Karpusi, wassup?" Sadiq Adnan, a runningback on the school's American football team, slung an arm around his shoulder.

"Adnan," Heracles not-quite-glared.

"Good morning Sadiq-san," Sakura smiled politely at him.

"Good morning Cherry Blossom," Sadiq grinned flirtatiously at her. Ever since he'd found out what her name meant he'd called her that, saying that he liked to express her beauty in his own way.

Needless to say, Heracles did not like.

"Buzz off," the Grecian glared his arm tightening around Sakura's waist possessively. She blushed at the feel of his much bigger hand splayed at her hip. "I'm having too good a time this morning to have your face ruin it."

"You're so mean Hera," Sadiq pouted. "Sakura doesn't mind me, do you Cherry Blossom?"

"Uh, um –" Sakura became flustered under the boys' stares. "Um, hey, want to see a magic trick?" She stepped back and grasped her left thumb. She faux-struggled with it for a moment, then 'pulled' it off. "See? It came off!" Sakura sweatdroppped at the shocked expressions on Heracles and Sadiq's faces.

"Whoa, are you okay?"

"Is it reattachable?"

"I-it's just a trick," she stuttered, her face turning pink as her plot to make the situation less tense backfired.

"Good morning Sakura," Angela greeted her chemistry partner as she came down the hall.

"Good morning Ange-san!" Sakura replied very cheerfully.

Angela nodded in understanding as she saw Heracles and Sadiq arguing behind the Japanese girl. "My sympathies," she said lowly.

"Ah, sank you," Sakura smiled weakly.

"Hey Adnan," Angela called, breaking the boys out of their glaring contest. "Connie texted me this morning; he's sick so he won't be at practice."

"Connie?" Sadiq snickered. "The hell'd he do to get called **that**?"

"I've always called him that," Angela replied with a small smirk.

Sadiq's smile wavered slightly at the sadistic light in the brunette's eyes. "Yeah, well, I gotta… go." He took off down the hall, though not before blowing Sakura a kiss.

Heracles looked about two seconds from going after Sadiq and strangling him so Sakura quickly grabbed his hand and squeezed it in hers. "Don't," she warned him.

"I'm going to get some food," Angela informed them. "See ya fourth hour Sakura."

"See you zen Ange-san," Sakura replied.

"Can we go too?" Heracles asked.

"Yes," Sakura smiled. "And honestry, do try not to kirr Sadiq-san when you see him next. I do not want to have to bair you out of prison or somesing."

"I'll try," Heracles smiled lazily. He clenched her hand in his, then bent down to kiss her on the cheek. Sakura blushed profusely at the slight PDA.

* * *

><p>"Oi, Honda!"<p>

The girl turned to see Lovino Vargas approaching her lunch table. "Herro Rovino-san," she nodded to him as he took his seat.

"Yeah, hi," he greeted her shortly. "Um, listen, I'm kinda having some issues with this… girl I like, and Feli said that you've got all these different comic books –"

"Manga," Sakura interrupted with a stern glare. "Zey're carred manga."

"Yeah, well Feli said that one of your manga that he read helped him come up with a plan to tell that potato bastard that he liked him, so I was just wondering if maybe you could loan me the same one or something maybe." By this time Lovino was blushing a bright red.

"Tsundere," Sakura murmured almost reverently.

"What?"

She blinked rapidly, shocked out of her daze. "Um, nosing," she shook her head. "Nosing. Yes, I suppose I could herp you. However, I would have to know ze specifics of your predicament."

"S-specifics?" Oh yes, she could see why Antonio found him so adorable as the red flush spread up his ears, and she briefly wondered how he would look tied up, his face flushed red not from embarrassment but **need** – This time Sakura forcibly shook herself out of her fantasy.

"I aporogize," she bowed her head. "My mind was… ersewhere." _Prot for ze kink meme rater_, she reminded herself. "So, how rong have you known zis gir? Riked her? Does she perhaps share ze same feerings?"

"Um, well, I've known her for a couple years really, though I didn't like her at first. And I know she **does** like me, it's just… I don't know if she's just being affectionate or obliviously stupid or not." Lovino huffed the last bit, looking slightly miserable. Sakura mentally catalogued his expression for reference for future doujinshis.

She took a moment to think through what Lovino had just told her before she smiled and patted Lovino's hand. "Rovino-san, I berieve zat Antonio-san would be more zan derighted to know his feerings are returned."

"Wh-wh- I-I didn't say anything about that tomato bastard!" Lovino spluttered.

"You didn't have to," Sakura chuckled lightly.

* * *

><p>Sakura's favorite part of the day was undoubtedly when she went to listen to the pep band practice after school. Heracles had started inviting her to the practices back when they'd first started dating, and after some time it had simply become ingrained in her daily schedule.<p>

"Sakura-nee!" Yong Soo glomped her when she showed up.

"Herro Yong Soo," she replied, letting him hug her a moment before she turned to Kim Ya. "Did you have a good day?"

"Yeah, I did. Thanks Saku-nee," Kim Ya smiled, her resemblance to Yong Soo showing through her expression as she made sure her guitar was tuned. "So, have you guys decided on any other songs?"

"Not yet," Sakura shook her head. "Alzough Arisu-san was talking about possibry taking a vote on which song we should choose."

"Give us something easy!" Yong Soo whined before he blew a short note on his saxophone. "It's hard making up sheet music for this you know!"

"Like it's any less difficult for Tino or Berwald," Kim Ya brought up.

"Not **that** many people play sax!" Yong Soo retorted.

Sakura tuned out her cousins in favor of listening to and watching Heracles warm up. He played bass guitar to complement Kim Ya, and the tone of his instrument reminded Sakura so much of his voice, throaty while they cuddled among his cats after an intense 'study session' at his house -

She blushed heavily as she noticed Heracles was looking her way and smirking slightly.

"Sakura-nee!"

She turned to where Yong Soo's shout had come form, and found, to her immense annoyance, that the twins were quite close to actually strangling one another. One of her eyes twitched ever so slightly before she said in a quiet tone: "Yong Soo. Kim Ya."

The twins stopped as they heard her use **that** tone, the one that had preceded many verbal beatdowns, as well as a particularly memorable occasion where she bodily removed their mother's drunk boyfriend.

"Prease stop fighting, or I'rr be forced to terr Chun-Yun who it was zat dereted ze Tomogatchi she'd been raising since 1995." Almost in slow motion Yong Soo and Kim Ya let go of each other's collars. "Sank you," Sakura beamed.

"Manipulation coming from you is sexy," Heracles whispered in her ear.

She jumped slightly, not expecting him to be there. "D-don't say such sings in pubric," Sakura whispered back, a furious blush on her face.

Heracles merely chuckled. "I've been working on a new piece. Would you like to hear it?" Sakura merely nodded, and as the soft strums of a guitar filled the air, she hoped that her Heracles-ogling time would not be interrupted **again**.

* * *

><p>Heracles has a motorcycle because it's cool. Deal with it. Also, Sakura's day is totally me. I get up, check my Tumblr and everything, then go to school and think fangirl thoughts all day x3<p>

My sis reminded me that I should probably explain the whole family relationships the Asians have going, since it'll probably never become a big enough subplot to go into during the story.

Chun-Yun is fem!China, and she is Sakura, Yong Soo and Kim Ya's cousin, and Xian and Lan's older sister. She's in her early twenties and is one of the breadwinners of the house. The other would be Kim Ya and Yong Soo's mother, who works the night shift at the hospital as a nurse (hence why she isn't there in the mornings). The way they're all related is because Sakura's dad was brother to the others' mothers. They all grew up in China, but Sakura's dad went to a university in Japan where he met his future wife, while the others took the first chance they could to emigrate, winding up in a couple different countries before they settled in America. When Sakura was a little girl her parents died in a car accident, so she ended up in her aunt's custody as next of kin.

There's a lot more, but them's the basics.

Anywho, hope y'all liked the chappie, and don't forget to review! ^^


	4. That's It I'm Done

Okay, has seriously gone WAY too far.

My sister - you all know Mel, I rant about her enough - is really getting into the Hetalia fandom and she's written some great stories, including a HetaOni one over 20 chapters long and a 2Ptalia story that I've been betaing for her.

Both of those stories have been deleted because of the language _in the stories_. Not the summaries. The stories themselves.

Now, as her sister I'm probably biased in thinking she hasn't done anything wrong, but both of those stories were listed and fit under T ratings, and I have read the guidelines about ten or twelve times now - there is NOTHING in there about language; just that summaries/titles of stories need to be K.

Sorry , you've been great and all, but aside from keeping up with my favorite fanfics on there, I'm done. I was pissed off enough when you deleted my Star Trek/Detective Conan crossover for an improper summary that you could've just messaged me about so I could've fixed it, but you fucked with my sister, and that's just the last straw for me.

I apologize to all of you who've been so great in continuing to read my stories even when I don't/haven't updated for ages, and to those of you who are totally awesome and review for each chapter and aren't afraid to give me con. crit. I will continue to write, and you can find me on both AO3 and yourfanfiction . com.

At first it was just about the porn on , but now it's moved way past that. The admins are being outright abusive with their power now, and they certainly don't deserve the motto of "Unleash Your Imagination".


End file.
